


pteromys volans

by mimimini



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, actually just one, siberian squirrel, siberian squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimini/pseuds/mimimini
Summary: “This... This is kind of cute,” Jeno said, hesitant.“Don't just stare at me and help me,” Renjun hissed, scrunching up his nose.Well, that was really, really cute.





	pteromys volans

**Author's Note:**

> siberian squirrels are the cutest beings on earth after cats that's it i've said it  
> meerkats and sloths come right after btw

“This... This is kind of cute,” Jeno said, hesitant.

“Don't just stare at me and help me,” Renjun hissed, scrunching up his nose.

Well, that was really, really cute.

Renjun's big, dark eyes were darting around the room, his head moving along. Jeno felt he could keep looking at every little move of his for hours. Cats were the cutest beings on earth, but right now Renjun surpassed a good portion of them, he had to admit. If Renjun was kind of cute normally, his cuteness was on a completely different level now that he had somehow turned into a Siberian squirrel.

“Hey!” Renjun screeched, finally bringing Jeno out of his reverie.

“Sorry,” Jeno apologised sheepishly.

“I can't believe my first turning is happening so late,” Renjun whined. “Everyone in the family thought I would never turn at this point.”

“That happens?”

“Of course. Genetics. Mendel. The peas.”

“Uhm,” Jeno nodded uncertain, extending his palm in front of Renjun.

Renjun eyed his hand. “This is so humiliating.”

“It's going to be okay, Jun. We just have to wait for a few hours, right?”

“Just put me on the bed,” Renjun sighed as he scampered on Jeno's palm.

The feeling of Renjun’s tiny, little squirrel paws on his hand made it very hard for Jeno to avoid cooing over him.

 

They had been on the bed in silence for a good five minutes, Jeno sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall, Renjun perched on Jeno's right knee, when Renjun had broken the silence.

“I can feel how jittery you are”, he mumbled in that shrilly squirrel voice. He let out a sigh. “You can do it, if you want.”

Renjun looked like a defeated man. A defeated man in the form of a Siberian squirrel.

“Is it really okay?” Jeno still asked, uncertain.

“You've been itching to pet me since you saw me in squirrel form. Don't try denying it.” He paused. “Go on. Do it.”

Very slowly, very delicately, Jeno started petting the top of Renjun's round squirrel head with a finger. Renjun had to admit it didn't feel bad. Especially when Jeno scratched lightly behind his left ear. But it didn't last long, because Jeno suddenly removed his finger.

“Renjun...” Jeno started.

Renjun scrunched up his nose, sensing something unpleasant was coming.

“...can I take some pictures? Just a few? A couple of them?” Jeno's voice turned tinier and tinier as he asked it.

“No,” Renjun deadpanned.

“I would keep them for myself...” Jeno pleaded.

Renjun tried glaring at him, but he knew it was impossible to feel intimidated by a Siberian squirrel looking at you. At least, he was sure he couldn't pull that off.

“Maybe next time it happens,” he relented. That would have been another lunar month. He had time. For what? Whatever.

Jeno pouted, but he didn't press further.

 

When Jeno woke up the next morning with squirrel Renjun no longer resting on one corner of his pillow--actually, he was completely no longer in sight--the first thing he felt was regret: regret for falling asleep that early and losing the opportunity to stare at his friend's cute squirrel form a bit longer.

Someone knocked at his door.

“Thanks for yesterday evening, Jen,” Renjun--in his usual human form--peeked out from the door, standing awkwardly half outside, half inside the room.

When Jeno didn’t say anything, Renjun's brows furrowed. “Hey, don't give me that disappointed look,” he muttered.

Jeno shook his head. They exchanged looks, as if they were holding a silent conversation, but Jeno himself wasn't very sure of whatever they were conversing about. He reasoned it would be better to say it with words.

“I’m happy you called me for help,” he said.

Renjun snorted. “It's just because you don't keep thrashing in bed while you sleep. I would die crushed if I slept next to Jaemin,” he mumbled before closing the door and leaving Jeno alone, but before he was completely out of sight, Jeno was sure he had caught a glimpse of a smile on his lips.

He guessed the pictures could wait for next month.

**Author's Note:**

> my regrettable life includes writing about renjun turning into a siberian squirrel instead of sleeping at night (and deciding to publish it the next morning) but i'm not sure if that's something i actually regret  
> if you want you can comment on how cute siberian squirrels are because that's the whole point of this drabble


End file.
